Sam-Centric
by Uso15
Summary: Dean, Castiel, and Jack are hit with a spell. Problem is what is it?


Chapter 1

BANG! The whole bunker bounced a little at the noise. It was like thunder and lightning struck the floor where Sam stood. The noise caused the younger Winchester to look towards the empty hallway, only lights occupied the space. It was like the world stopped for three seconds. Sam's mind raced from the thought that Dean, Jack, and Cas were all in the storage where the noise was indicating to. Then to the thought that the three closest people in his life could be hurt, or worse dead. Those three seconds were what Sam hated the most. He hated the hypothesis that he made up in his head.

It didn't take that long for Sam to be darting down the once empty halls, to the storage room that was down it. The run there felt long, too long for Sam. One light after another, anxiously trying to pay attention to something that would help his heart stop pounding so hard. He felt like dying and he hasn't even seen if they were ok. The door finally came to vision, and it was a little more terrifying that he was there. Sam ran up to the door and swiftly moved it open. There was white smoke everywhere. Sam looked through the smoke through squinted eyes. He coughed weakly a couple of times. As Sam looked closer he realized that the smoke was not the usual color of the white, as when he first glanced at it. It had a blue hint to it. The higher Sam looked the more blue was visible. But he didn't have time to admire how the blue color danced in the white smoke. Like a ballet dance, it was smooth and calming. If there was music it would match the movement.

Sam ran through the smoke, trying to see if he could spot his brother, Cas, or Jack. The smoke just kept getting heavier the further he went into the room. Sam knew the room like the back of his hand, he proved it by simply turning around one of the shelves in the middle of the room. He didn't need to see what was there, he knew already. Although he still proceeded with caution. He didn't know what had happened while he was out researching in the library. Proceeding with caution, but swiftly moving through the smoke until his foot hit something. Not hard, like a shelve leg. No, it was soft, he had found someone. The tall man bent down to the being on the ground and looked at the eyes. It was Castiel. His blue eyes reflecting the sea off of them. It was the same blue that lingered in the white around them. When Sam wouldn't believe Castiel's eyes couldn't get anymore blue, they started to glow. Glow like when his angelic powers started to take over. Sam hesitated and backed up, ready to see what happens.

"Sam" was all that was said while his eyes slowly lost the lighting to them. "Yeah, Cas. It's me,". Sam patted Cas lightly on the back as he helped the angel stand up. "Where are the others?" Sam was looking at Castiel waiting for anything to come out of his mouth. Cas turned around, his trench coat followed his right arm as he did. "They… They should be here. I-It, we were together before the thing exploded." Sam started to dart behind Cas at the way he looked when he turned, putting his hand on Cas's shoulder for comfort as he moved by. "Dean, Jack" It didn't take long for him to find the next one. He bent over the form he found in the smoke, that turned to look more like as he was in fog, now that it was clearing up a bit. He saw the boy that sat in front of him, coughing. "Jack, hey are you ok?" Sam was cupping the face of the nephilim in his palm. Jack looked up, eyes slightly faded up with the gold rings in his eyes. They were beautiful, but dangerous. They opened more as Jack realized who was next to him, showing more of the golden sun to the Winchester. Sam wouldn't lie, he was a little scared at the moment. He knew what Jack could do. But he knew Jack wouldn't hurt him intentionally so he didn't back away. "Jack, buddy, are you ok?" Jack lifted his hand to reach Sam's arm where it bent to hold Jack. "Uh, Yeah, I believe I am." After Jack finished his sentence, Sam heard more coughing. Different from the ones he heard from the other two, more gruffy, defined. It was Dean's cough, he would know it anywhere.

Sam looked moved Jack's arm down to his own side so he could move to Dean. Sam took one long stride to his brother and grabbed his shoulder. "Dean, you good?" Dean instantly responded by putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. His voice came out raspy, "Yeah, Yeah. Aces" Dean's face finally looked up to his brothers. It was almost clear in the air, not much smoke detected from when Sam first entered. It was clear between Sam and Dean. Sam was looking at his brothers eyes on steroids. They were the forest green that Sam was used to looking into all the time. The color familiar and close to his heart. But they were burning the color in his eyes. Just like when he saw Castiel's eyes. And again like Castiel, the light slowly left the eyes. Sam looked at Dean with a puzzled look, He helped his brother up from the ground, Dean leaving some of his weight for Sam to lift. The two looked around the room, looking at the two others. Cas was assuring that Jack was alright, his hand lightly scraping Jacks tannish brown jacket.

The air around was now clean as when they checked the storage room yesterday. Like there was no smoke to begin with in the beginning. Everyone looked up at each other. "What happened?", was the only thing Sam could get out. Jack, Dean, and Cas all exchanged looks. Cas broke the growing silence. "There was a small blue box. I found it and was examining it. Upon further investigation I found a cloud design on it. Dean took the box out of grasp and started to examine it as well. When he found the design, he showed the side of it to me and said 'What's in the box' and he took a step forward, appearing to be stumbling upon air, and dropped the box... " The room went silent again as Sam looked at Cas, "And?" He questioned for the rest of the story. There had to be more. Cas looked ashamed at the ground, "And it exploded,". Sam's head instantly shot to the person next to him, with a disappointed glare. Dean looked over at Sam and instantly looked offended. Jerking his head to the side, "Thanks Cas. You were real specific. You couldn't have just said the box dropped." It was Cas's turn to look offended. "Was I not suppose to be?". Dean looked over to the angel with a sarcastic glare. Jack between this exchange started to move towards Sam away from the two. "Guys stop. Was that all that happened? Nothing else? No weird feelings?" Sam was trying to be sure there was nothing to be worried about. "Oh please Sam, I feel fantastic if anything. I could run a mile." Sam raised his eyebrows. "If you feel like running, then something is definitely wrong" Sam wasn't the one to bring up the snarky remark, rather it was Jack who spoke up. Dean slowly moved his head with his lips pursed to Jack, "You know, I do run sometimes." Dean started to bend down to pick up the broken pieces of the once whole box. "Yeah, if it's for your own life." Sam scoffed after he spoke. Dean stood up swiftly, arms moving up to either side of his body, "What? Is it roast Dean day?" Castiel cut the conversation short before anyone could answer Dean's question, "We need to figure out what we broke, so there aren't any consequences if we ignore this." Sam inhaled and nodded. "Alright, I'll go check the items list in the library. You said, blue box with cloud, correct?" Castiel nodded in confirmation, and Sam headed for the door.

He checked through the book and saw the box that was closest to it's representation. It was small, blue, and had a cloud design on it. He read through the page dedicated to it, and found it was only the grace of an angel, no longer attached or needed for the seraph. Sam thought to the light blue hint and streaks in the smoke earlier. That would explain what the hell that was. There was also the eyes. Sam moved back from the book, his chair moving backwards slightly, as he moved his weight from the table to the back of the chair. Sam lightly sighed. Maybe they were just in the smoke, which caused heightened effects for the moment. It's not like their eyes are still glowing. Besides, the more Sam read the less dangerous the grace seems to be. There was nothing to be worried about, there was only the small side effects for a couple of seconds. Sam shut the thick book closed and stood up from the chair, causing it to screech a little. Sam's left eye flinched a bit at the sound, but other than that was not affected by it. The tall man walked to the bookshelf with the missing book. It was pretty high up, and Sam couldn't not image of Dean trying to put it back. He would have to get a chair to reach there. Sam chuckled a bit. Dean walked into the room, interrupting Sam's thoughts. "What are you giggling about?" Dean was smiling at seeing Sam smile. It was good to see Sam happy for him.

"Nothing. Just how you'll have to be standing on a chair to put this book away." Sam laughed a little louder so Dean could hear him. "Well i'm sorry we all can't be jolly green giant." Sam breathed out another laugh at Dean's remark and heard Dean do the same. They both sighed at the same time as well. They share so many characteristics despite so many being different. Well, growing up together, so close too, will do that to you. "Well, what was the box, nothing to permanent right?" Dean looked a little worried at the end of his sentence. Sam just shrugged it off, "No, it was just an angel grace. It wasn't dangerous at all. If anything that thing was probably the least dangerous thing in the whole bunker. We should be good." Dean sighed with relief, "Well that's good to hear. I don't want to be dealing with more than sleep right now,". Sam smiled, "Well, you are mostly the cause of what happened, so… you got lucky. I would have laid everything on you." Dean scoffed. "Yeah right, I bet you would be the first one to call Rowena if there was a reversal spell." Dean shook his head at the thought. Sam pondered on it for a minute. "I wouldn't miss a chance to see you run around trying to find a solution though." The taller man patted his brother on the back, "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Castiel about what the box was. I'm going to turn in. Good night, Dean." Sam released his hand from Dean, and started to walk towards the hallway to his room. His feet slowly losing the noise they made the farther he walked.

"Goodnight Sammy."


End file.
